Character Creation
In Solid&Shade, you are given the opportunity to create for yourself a history, a past that occurred before your player starts adventuring in Dark Calradia. These factors, like the reason for adventuring, affect your starting skills and attributes, as well as equipment and renown value. Also, some tasks and ingame possibilities are unlocked only if certain Character Creation choices were made - or not made. NOTE: Currently 365*2*16*16*16*16 = 47,841,280 possible character creation combinations, including birthdates. Step One All new characters in Solid and Shade start with every base stat at 4. The first choice you get to make on your journey is your characters gender. * Male (Str.+1, Cha.+1) * Female(Agi.+1,Int.+1) Aside from base stats, both choices enable unique profession options in step four that the other cannot pick. Step Two The second step in character creation is deciding who your father was, the general rule is that this choice effects your base stats and your starting materials. However if your father was a Fairy, Writer or Steppe Nomad you are granted unique abilities that you cannot otherwise aquire. Step Three The third step in character creation is choosing how you spent your early life. This is the first time one of your choices can effect which questlines you can follow, choosing the Mummer unlocks the Happy Boar questline. Other choices give you special abilities that you otherwise cannot use, like pickpocketing as a Street Urchin or meditating as a Monk. Most of the rest simply make other abilities that you can gain in game more efficient. Finally, you can also choose investigator, this adds the unnique benefit of giving you text alert messages with special hints when you are entering a scene with secrets, all of those messages and their locations can be found here. Step Four The fourth step in character creation is choosing what job you choose. This stage also gives choices that provide unique abilities like the Seer, or choices that unlock special questlines like the Troubadour, and choices that make crafting and gathering more efficient like the Game Poacher. But step four also provides two unique new choice types. Some of these choices provide unique weapons that cannot be otherwise aquired like the Murderer. Many of the choices here also provide you with a few members that start off within your party. Finally, some of these choices are gender specific, for example you can only be a courtesan if you are female, or a eunich if you are male. Step Five This is the final step in character creation is choosing what drives you and pulls you from your life to become an adventurer in Calradia. Once again this stage offers all the various types of choices offered by previous steps but it has several unique choices. The choices you make here are the most likely to effect your everyday game play and significantly change your experience of the game, from blind ness that prevents you from seeing the screen when you enter a scene or battle, to madness that causes halucinations and nightmares to even more. This also maybe the only way to follow the path of Posiedon, personally I have only been able to find Posiedon when I chose Fanatic.